Lust for a Rose
by Shadowstar146
Summary: Now Amy knows his secret... it puts her in grave danger. A rivarly forms between the three. They all want her love. A new evil is rising along with Eggman not far behind. A battle is ready to be born, one that will change the lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Picnic planning

Lust for a rose

Disclaimer: * sigh* sadly I do not own any of the original characters except for my own LIKE:

Zack( he'll pop up very soon)

Alexsis

jason

Amy was shopping a super market. She was getting ready for a picnic that she arranged with her friends. Everybody was going, even Sonic. This shocked Amy. Sonic really never stayed for things like this. She remembered it clearly though.

Flashback:

Amy was calling everybody. She wanted to have a picnic. She thought it was the perfect idea since the weather was just right. First she called Tails. He thought it was a great idea and said he would supply the drinks. Then Amy called Rouge, knuckles, Cream, and even Shadow. Though he was reluctant he agreed he'll come anyway.

Then she finally called Sonic. She dialed his number and waited. Finally someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?" "Hey Sonic.". "Hey Ames, what's up." Amy thought about how she would ask him and said, "Well Sonic I wanted to ask you if you want to go to a picnic. Everybody will be there, even Shadow." "Really, Shadow. That's hard to believe." He started to laugh and Amy joined in. "Yeah, I know. So you think you can come?" There was a long pause. Then, "Sure, I'll come." Really, thanks Sonic!" "No problem Ames. I'll see you later."

End of Flashback

Amy shook her head trying to get out of her day dreaming. "I need to get focused. The picnic is tomorrow and I still need to find that picnic blanket. She started to get worried in till she saw it, but it was all the way at the top shelf. Amy looked to see if any of the stores employees were around. When she saw that no one was around she looked for something that she could use. Sadly, nothing was around that she could use. Amy sighed to herself. "I really want that picnic blanket." Amy was about to go to the front of the store to look for some help when somebody said behind her" You need some help?" 

Well that was a very short chapter, but trust me the next chapters will be longer and less boring. Any way please review. (I'll take good and bad ones) 


	2. Chapter 2: A Glance at a meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters except for my own.

(Thanks to everybody who reviewed my first chapter!)

(Unknown area)

Shadow sat on a tree branch alone. Why did I agree to go? Shadow never liked these things but when he heard the pink hedgehog's voice he had to go. Even worse I have to see that faker again. The way he disrespects Amy….. Shadow then got up and walked away.

Amy POV

Amy was so lost in thought that she didn't notice someone behind her. "Hey are you ok. The person put his hand on Amy's shoulder with a disturbed look on his face. Amy jumped from the warm touch of the guy's hand. She turned around to see that it was a hedgehog. Amy was about to say "oh, hey sonic", but she got a closer look at him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." the male hedgehog said with a tear drop going down his head. "Oh, it's ok. Hey he's kinda cute once you get a good look at him, and he looks just like Sonic!

The hedgehog had green quills and blue eyes. His eyes were the same color and shade as Sonic's quills. He also wore a necklace with a crescent with wings on it. His shoes were blue and green. Wow, she's cute, the green hedgehog thought. Neither of them noticed that that have been staring at each other for about 2 minutes until finally he said shyly "So you need help getting that picnic blanket".

"What…" Amy said still a bit dazed. She noticed that the hedgehog was pointing at the picnic blanket she wanted. "Oh, yeah. " The green hedgehog looked around trying to see if a ladder was around. "It seems that no one is around so, do you want me to get it for you?" Amy looked at him happily. "You'll do that for me! Wait a minute, but it's so high." "Hmmm, well I could climb up there and get for you." Amy was surprised at that. I don't think anyone can climb that high except for Sonic, even Knuckles. "But it's way to high, and what if you fall. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. "Don't worry I won't." "But..." as all Amy could say before the hedgehog suddenly disappeared.

Where did he go? One moment he's right in front of me, then Poof he's gone. She looked around trying to look for him but he was no where to be seen. "It's this one right!" Amy quickly looked up to see him on the top shelf right next to the picnic blanket she wanted. Whoa, how did he do that! "How did you get up there so fast?" I just climbed up, didn't you see me?" Wait, how will he get down with the picnic blanket? "Hey, how will you get dow-." was all Amy could say before suddenly he picked up the blanket and fell over the shelf. Oh no..! He's gonna die! She watched him fall for a second then closed her eyes ready to her the sound of bones cracking and the smell of blood, but she heard nothing. Amy opens her eyes to see the hedgehog in a crouching position on the ground all in one piece. He's alive! "How did you do that?" she said. "Ahh it was nothing really." "No really how did you- ahh!" Amy forgot about her other grocery bags and tripped on one of them. The male hedgehog caught her but also tripped and fell. Amy opened her eyes to see that she was on top of him.

Zack's POV

The hedgehog noticed the awkward position he was in and started to blush. So did Amy. "Uhhh…" was all he could make out. He looked into Amy's eyes and just froze everything else just seemed to dissolve and all he could see was Amy. He even forgot the position he was in. Her eyes are beautiful. He took in every detail from her eyes to the way her bangs fell over her eyes. Wait, I don't even know her name! "Hey I know this isn't the right tie to ask but what's your name?"

Amy looked dreamily at the male hedgehog. "My name is Amy, Amy Rose", she said softly. "Amy….. My name is Zack, Zack the hedgehog.

(Wow! I like this chapter and it gets even better! Oh and about Zack's necklace. Yeah I know, a guy wearing a necklace, but that necklace will be important later on in the story. And about when he jumped of the shelf and survived. I can't tell you how. It's part of the secret. If you want to know you gotta keep on reading! ;) )


	3. Chapter 3: An Awakward invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original characters except for my own.**

**(I would like to give a special thanks to Noel!)**

**Amy's POV**

Even though Amy noticed the awkward position she was in she didn't bother to move. _What is_ _this felling that I have? It makes me feel…happy._ She stared at Zack for a minute._ Hold on! I know_ . But I just me_this feeling! I felt this once with Sonic. Am I … am I falling in love with Zack,but _ _him!_ _He makes me happy though …_. "Amy…" " Wha- oh I'm sorry!" She quickly got up. That was embarrassing. Amy quickly started to blush so she turned around so Zack wouldn't see it.

"Uhhh thank you Zack for helping me…." Zack seemed to be lost in his on world. "Hmm, oh yeah sure anytime Amy." _Oh, I wish I could give him something for helping me…. Oh! I know!_

"Hey Zack..." "Yeah Amy," "Since you helped me with the picnic blanket why don't you come to the picnic I am holding tomorrow. Every one of my friends will be there so you'll be able to meet them. There will lots of food and drinks there too." Zack started scratching the back of his head with a worried look on his eyes. _Why dose he look worried_, Amy thought. "I don't know Amy…" "What! Please!" "Amy…" "Pleeeeeease?" she asked desperately. Amy then did her puppy eyes.

**Zack's POV**

Zack's eyes widen with Amy's sudden look. _Maybe it won't be so bad, but I have to be ready in case it happens…_. "All right I'll go. Just tell me when and where." Amy looked at him happily. "You'll go! Oh thank you!" Amy ran up to Zack and hugged him. _What the... she's hugging me…_ He blushed at that thought. "Uh, Amy?" "Huh, oh yeah."

She backed away from him. "The picnic is at the park near the lake. It starts at noon. At that moment Zack's phone vibrated. "Hold up Amy." Then he looked at his phone to see that his sister texted him. He read it:

**Remember what happens tomorrow…**

He texted back.

**Yah, I know. Don't worry it wont happen like last time. Any way I'll be at a picnic tomorrow**.

He was about to put his phone up when she texted back.

**Really? Well I'll be there in case you know…. It happens any way.**

**Sure.**

Zack still looked at his phone. _What if it dose . I won't let it happen, not again._ "Hey Zack are you ok?" "Huh, oh yeah I 'm fine. Hey Amy is it ok if my sister came to the picnic too?" Amy was surprised. "Sure Zack but why? "Oh, nothing. I thought it would be nice to invite her." "Oh that's nice well I got to go now. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Zack said with a disappointed tone. Then Amy turned around and walked away. "Wait Amy!" Amy quickly turned around "Yeah." Zack just stared at here with a blank expression. _Should I tell her…..?_ "Never Mind." he said with a monotone voice. "Oh, ok then. Bye." Amy walked away excited about what will happen tomorrow.

**( Ooooo I like ths chapter. Please review your thoughts. If you do my world shall be at peace.)**


	4. Chapter 4:Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original character's except for my own.**

**(Thanks for all of you who reviewed my story!)**

**Sonic's POV**

Sonic was running through town. He visited Tail's place earlier. He told Sonic something that intrigued him.

Flashback:

Sonic knocked on Tails's door. A second later Tails appeared. "Hey Sonic, what's up?" he said. "Nothing" Sonic said, "Can I come in?" "Sure Sonic, but I'm pretty busy though." Sonic steeped through the door. "Yeah busy with wha-…. Wow that's a lot of drinks..." he said, "Yo Tails! What's with all the drinks?" Tails looked at Sonic and noticed he was pointing at some drinks with his thumb. "Oh those. They're for Amy's picnic tomorrow. I told her I would supply the drinks for her." he said. "Oh", Sonic replied, "So do you need any help?"

Tails replied," Now that you asked I do need help." "Sure. What do you want me to do?" Sonic said. Tails pointed at the drinks. "Can you organize them for me?" "Ok." Sonic said and got to work.

While Sonic and Tails began organizing, Sonic started to think about Amy.

_Ever since Amy called me two days ago I haven't seen her or heard from her._ "Hey Tails?" he asked. "Yeah Sonic?" "Have you ever heard from or seen Amy?" Sonic said. _Whoa, when dose sonic ever worry about Amy…._ "Yeah I saw her today actually." Really? Where?" "At the supermarket…. Oh that reminds me!" Tails said. "What!" Sonic asked curiously. "Amy was talking to this male Hedgehog and he did the most unbelievable thing!" Sonic sat up, "what did he do?" Tails replied," You know that really tall shelf in the store? Well, he somehow climbed up the shelf, got a picnic blanket and just jumped down!" "What! Is he in the hospital?" Sonic asked. "No he's not but the thing is that he didn't even break one single bone in his body! Sonic looked at Tails," So did he like walk away or something?" "Nah, he just talked to Amy and then…. Um ….then… um..." "Then What?' Sonic sounding a little impatient. "He uh... he kinda of tripped and Amy was on top of him. Neither of them tried to get up. They just laid there looking at each other as if they were lost in their own worlds…."What! No way. _I thought Amy only liked me. I need to check this out for myself._ Sonic then got up and walked to the door. "Wait Sonic where are you going?" Tails asked while he quickly walked to Sonic. "I need to go for a run. I'll see you later Tails." Sonic then opened the door and ran out. "Sonic steeped out the door and watched sonic run towards the city. _That was weird._ Tails said to himself.

**ZACK'S POV**

Zack walked out the supermarket. "So who was that?" a voice said beside him. "Hey Alexsis." Zack said. It was his sister. She a red bow on with her jean- styled jacket with a red tank top under it. She also wore a necklace with a sun and wings. His sister walked to him. "So who was that? Was she a friend or was she…" she tried to finish but Zack interrupted. "No she is not my girl friend." Alexsis gave him a look. "Oh, I see. So she was laying on top of you looking intently in you eyes and you were doing the same thing." "Ok, so maybe it was more than a friendly encounter, so what?" he said. Alexsis looked at him with "like you don't know look". "What I'm saying is that you need to be careful. You didn't tell her did you?" "No." he replied quickly. "Did you think about telling her?" she asked. " ….." "You did think about telling her did you!" "Maybe..." Zack said quietly. "Zack you know you can't tell any body, especially someone you just me…." "I know!" Zack yelled. Then he said it softer "I know and I don't intend to, but I will if I have to." I know" Alexsis said with a sympatric voice, "just … just promise me you'll be careful." "I promise." Zack said. "Ok. Let's go then" she said and grabbed his hand.

**(Again with the necklaces… they are really important in the story. So far I like this story. I finally thought how I would bring Zack's sister in the story. By the way thank you Hazel the Rabbit for the help!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Eggman strikes!

(** Yesh! i finished the next chapter.)**

**SONIC'S POV**

Sonic ran in the city looking for the pink hedgehog called Amy.

_Amy only likes me... doesn't she?_

He kept running until hr saw her walking down a street.

"Hey Amy!" he yelled

"Sonic?" Amy asked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"…... looking for you actually…"

What! Why is he looking for me?

"Why?" she asked him.

_Should I ask her …?_

"Well, I been wanting to ask you this for a while ..."

"Ask me what?" Amy asked a curious voice.

"Will you go on a… on a date with me?" Sonic asked nervously.

Amy just stood there with a blank expression on her face.

_Did he… did he just ask me out on a date?_

"Amy…?"

_Aww man she must like the other guy so much she has to think about going on a date with me!_

Then Amy suddenly busted out, "Yes Sonic!"

"Really… I mean thanks Ames."

"Hey Sonic?"

"Yeah Amy", Sonic asked.

"Can we go on our date tonight? The picnic is tomorrow and I will be pretty busy tomorrow."

"Sure Amy. So how about the lake at I don't know... uh... seven'o clock?" he said.

"Ok, I'll see ya later sonic."

Amy then walked off in the other direction away from sonic.

_I can't believe he just asked me out! I wonder what made him ask me in the first place._

Amy kept thinking about it for the rest of the day.

(At Amy's place 6:35)

**AMY"S POV**

Amy was in her bath room getting ready for her date with Sonic. She was wearing a red skirt with a pink tank top under a red button jacket.

"I hope Sonic likes what I'm wearing. It took me a while to pick it out." She said to herself.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Amy heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming!" she yelled while going down her stairs. When she finally reached the door it was none other than Sonic.

"Hey Amy… whoa."

Sonic was just staring at Amy from head to toe.

"You like." Amy said with a little twirl.

"Yeah..." was all Sonic could say. Then he snapped him self out of it.

"So are you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep…" was all Amy could say before Sonic picked her up bridal style. Amy blushed at the gesture even though he picks her up like this a million times.

"You ready Amy asked with his signature grin.

"Yes." She gripped him tightly preparing for what was about to happen.

"All right then. Here we go!"

Sonic speed off from her house at lightning speed. He was laughing to himself enjoying the feeling. Amy on the other hand wasn't feeling so good.

About a minute later they reached the lake.

"Hey Amy are you ok?" Sonic asked.

Amy was leaning against a tree gripping her stomach.

"Yeah, I just need to sit down for a bit."

"I forgot you're not used to going so fast Amy."He said scratching the back of his head with a tear drop.

"It's ok, I'm fine now" she said walking towards him. "Let's just enjoy our date."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction to the lake. They walked together near the shore of the lake for a while. Then the sat on a log taking a rest.

"So Amy Tails said she saw you today at the store." Sonic said breaking the silence.

"He did? I didn't see him." Amy said puzzled," what did he say?"

Sonic started to scratch the back of his head again.

"Well, he said you were talking to some green hedgehog…"

"Oh… I was." Amy said as she started to remember the encounter. She started to blush again.

"Oh ...uh... ok then."

Sonic suddenly felt this felling inside him. _What it this felling that i'm felling right now. All i want to do is... i want to..._

" Hey Amy..."

" Yeah Sonic?"

" Can i try something?"

"Sure... what is it?"she asked.

"This."

Sonic then grabbed Amy and kissed her.

**Amy's POV**

_Is.. is Sonic kissing me? I can't belive it's actually happening!_

Sonic then started to deppen the kiss. Amy then gave in and started to kiss patenately.

_This is what i all ways dreamed of!... kind of..._

**BOOM!**

Amy stood up, "What was that!"

Sonic knew exactly what it was. "One of Eggman's robots"

All of a sudden a huge robot with long arms bursted through the forest, its arms slashing everything. It tried to reach for Sonic, but Sonic was too quick for it.

"You have to be faster if you want to catch me!"

Sonic then did his spindash but missed it.

" Whoa take that back."

Eggman's robot slashed everything on site trying to hit the speedy hedgehog. Soon enough it got frusturated. Then its tranmission went on.

_**"Get The girl! **_

The robot then tried to reach for Amy.

"Amy no!"

Sonic ran to Amy but he was so focused on saving her that he let himself get captured.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled.

"Put me down!" Sonic said.

Sonic tried to pull himself free but couldn't. Then the robot electrocuted him and dropped him.

"AHHH!"Sonic screamed with pain.

"Sonic!"

Amy ran up to him but he was knocked out.

"Sonic wake up! Please wake up!"

Amy forgetting about her own safety was grabbed by the robot.

"Let me go!"

The robot was about to charge up to electrocute her when all of a sudden something came from the trees and ripped through the robot's arm. Amy screamed when she fell but the thing caught her in its arms.

Amy opened her eyes to see what had caught her. When she did she was shocked to see that it was Zack.

"Zack?"

Zack didn't even look at her when she said his name.

"Grrrrrr"

_Is he growling?_

Zack then ran to the forest so fast Amy started to get sick.

_What! He… he's going as fast as Sonic!_

He then placed her down in a clearing.

"I'll be back doing come after me no matter what." He said.

"But..." Amy tried to say.

"NO MATTER WHAT!" He yelled at her and then he left her.

That doesn't sound like Zack at all!

Amy ignored what he said and ran after him.

When she finally reached the lake shore she couldn't believe her eyes.

"OH MY GOD!"

**( OOOO, the suspense It's killing me!LOL Thanks for everybody for your reviews. Next chapter you'll figure out Zack secret. Oh! and for those of you who cant wait here is a sneak peak...)**

**Amy couldn't belive her eyes. **

_**What is he i don't belive it!**_

_**" Leave Amy alone!" yelled at the robot.**_

**_He then slashed one of the robots arms off. Furious the robot grabbed amy ant threw her in the air._**

**_"AHHH!"_**

**_Zack noticed her._**

**_"AMY!"_**

**_Zack then got on all- fours and ran up to a boulder and jumped 20 feet in the air._**

**_(That's it for now...)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Secret revealed

**(Thanks for all my reviewers! It took me a while but a finished the next chapter. I think it's epic!)**

**Zack's POV**

Zack was filled with hatred and guilt.

_I know I promised Alexsis that I wouldn't tell or show Amy but I have to._

Zack's vision got clearer as he saw colors that scientist didn't even know that existed. It felt that Zack lived on a whole new world. It didn't hurt him to change, it even felt good. He started to laugh to himself knowing how much power he had.

The robot charged at Zack but missed. He then tried to grab him but Zack slashed two of it's arms of. In disbelief the robot regenerated its arms back.

"Oh so you have a little trick" he said laughing with his deep dark voice, "let's see if you have any more!"

Zack ran around the robot as fast as Sonic would and slashed all of the robot's arms but the just regenerated like the rest.

"Heh. Is that all you go- what!"

The robot had some how grabbed Zack and was now squeezing him.

**FOOLISH HEDGEHOG, YOU HAVE FOOLED WITH THE DOCTORS PLAN! NOW YOU DIE!**

It then electrocuted him with deadly force.

"AHH!" Zack screamed.

The robot dropped him and Zack fell with an eerie thud right beside Sonic.

"Zack!" Amy screamed.

She ran to the robot pulling out her hammer from hammer space. She then whacks the robot behind it but it did nothing.

_What the… it didn't even make a dent!_

**FOOLISH MORTAL YOU WILL PAY!**

The robot grabbed Amy and then threw into the air and over the lake.

"AHHHHHH!"

**ZACK"S POV**

Zack was lying on the ground with a terrible headache.

"Ugh… what happened?"

He noticed he was lying beside a blue hedgehog and that he was in his other form.

_Who is that, and how come I'm in my Kanji form?_

"AHHHHHH!"

Zack shot strait up when he heard a girl screaming. That's when everything came back to him.

"Oh no! Amy!"

Zack zoomed past the robot and then went on all fours. He then changes from his 2nd form to his 3rd form.

Zack roared with rage as adrenaline pumped through him. He leaped of a nearby boulder, about 20 feet in the air. As soon as he reached Amy he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and then landed back on solid ground.

Zack stood up and faced the robot.

"How dare you try to attack Amy you'll pay for that!" Zack roared at it.

**Amy's POV**

_What… what is he? Is he a… a_

She couldn't believe her eyes. One moment Zack is the nice hedgehog she just met earlier to a monster.

"Zack…." She whispered.

Zack's ears twitched and he turned his head towards her with an expression less face.

_OH MY GOD! Was all she could think?_

Zack now had claws coming out of his shoes that now had spikes on it. His eyes were as red as shadow's but were darker and more threatening. He turned from green to black. His smooth belly was replaced with chest fur. His necklace was gone but there was a crescent mark on his shoulder and on his forehead. They were both red.

All of a sudden Zack charged at the robot. The robot tried to hit him but he was too fast for hit. Zack growled with rage,

"You'll die for ever thinking that you could ever hurt Amy!"

Then with one blow slashed the robot in half. It twitched for a moment then exploded but before it reached Amy and Sonic Zack grabbed them both and ran.

**(Still in the forest)**

Zack paced around with anger back in his 2nd form.

"I told you to stay back!" he yelled at her.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to help." She pleaded.

Amy didn't want to get hurt knowing how strong Zack really is.

Zack sighed, "I guess its ok. I just didn't want you to see me like this."

He sat down on a dead log and Amy sat beside him.

"How come you didn't tell me about this?" she asked sympathetic.

Zack sighed started to get under control.

"I tell you but after your friend is healed." He said and got up.

He walked over to Sonic and crouched down beside him.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked curiously.

"You'll see." Zack said and winked at Amy.

Then a glow came from Zack's hands. It circled Sonic then went inside him. The glow faded and it was dark again.

"Did it worked" Amy asked.

Zack didn't reply. He only just kept staring at Sonic.

Sonic's body twitched for a moment then he opened his eyes.

"What happened… where am I?" He said groggily.

Amy jumped up with joy when she saw Sonic moving again. She helped him up.

"You're in the forest. We were on a date in till Eggman's robot attacked you."

Zack looked up at Amy at the mention of "date".

She was on a da…a date?

"Oh Sonic meet Zack, Zack meet Sonic. Zack is the one who saved me." Amy said happily.

Sonic looked at Zack and jumped a little.

"Whoa! Who are you and what are you?"

Amy slapped Sonic at that.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"That was being rude!" She said.

_Even though I want to know too. She thought._

"No it's ok Amy", Sonic's ears went against his head at the sound of Zack's voice, "I'm Zack the Hedgehog and I'm a Kanji, or as you know it as a werewolf."

**(Yeah! You guys finally know his secret! OH! And by the way Kanji is Japanese for "wolf" if you didn't know. Please R&R!)**


	7. Chapter 7: A WHAT!

**Im Back! Sorry ive been really busy lately.. yes so busy that i couldnt upadate in months1 :D I promise to make my stories longer and more detaied... well lets skip the blah blah blah ang get to the next chaptr!**

" A WHAT!" They both yelled.

" A werewolf or a werehog. Call me whatever you want. "Zack said.

" But this doesn't make sense! Werewolves don't exist!" Amy exclaimed.

" But here I am." he said sitting back on the log.

Amy sighed and looked back at Sonic who was still in shock.

" Sonic are you ok?" she asked worriedly.

" Yeah I'm fine." he said snapping out of his phase.

Amy looked back at Zack who seemed to be paying attention to something that she could not see. She walked up to him getting his attention back to her.

" Umm, thank you for saving us Zack." she said.

He grinned, revealing his sharp white fangs,  
>" No problem." he said staring deeply into her Jade eyes. Amy stared back, looking intently into his. She saw deep red pools of lust and anger but beyond that was hints of happiness. But even beyond that there was something she couldn't read...<p>

Sonic coughed, breaking them from their trance.

" Amy I think it's time we head back."

She nodded and began to walk back to Sonic but quickly turned back around and hugged Zack.

" Thanks again Zack." she said then stood on her toes and whispered in his ear," I want to know everything."

Zack blushed. " I'll tell you tomorrow kay.." he muttered.

She nodded and walked back to Sonic who was glaring at Zack. As Amy walked up to Sonic he scooped her up bridal style and zoomed off. Zack stared after them still blushing.

**Amy's POV**

Amy was in deep thought, the wind whipping through her pink quills.

_A werewolf... What was that look in his eyes.. I couldn't tell. And how was it that he was in the same area as sonic and I? I wonder..._

" Amy we're here." Sonic said breaking her from her thoughts.

Sonic placed her on her elegant house's porch. Amy looked at Sonic who had a smug look.

" Sonic are you ok?" she asked.

He began to tap his foot," Fine." he grumbled.

" Sonic. What's wrong?" she asked again.

" I'm fine... Just promise me something Amy." Sonic said looking at the star filled sky.

" What is it?" Amy asked curiously.

" Stay away from him." Sonic said seriously.

" Him?... You mean Zack?" She paused," How come?" Amy said getting a bit upset.

" He's dangerous." Sonic twitched his ears.

" So is Shadow yet I talk to him from time to time!" she protested.

" That's different. He isn't a werewolf."

" I don't care sonic, and besides.. I invited him to the picnic tomorrow." She said quickly.

" You what?" Sonic growled.

" Look I invited him waaaay before I knew that he was a werehog. He saved my life, your life! You should be greatful Sonic." Amy huffed. Sonic frowned.

" Fine, Sonic I promise I won't see him again." Amy said curtly.

" Good." Sonic smiled.

" If.." Amy began and grinned.

Sonic's smile faltered, " If what?"

" If he gets to come to the picnic tomorrow." Amy said and waited a response. It took a minute but Sonic finally responded.

" Fine he can come..." he grumbled.

" Thanks Sonic!" Amy hugged him then kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed and hugged her back.

" So I'll see ya tomorrow?" Sonic grinned.

" Yup!" Amy let go of Sonic and grabbed a set of keys from under her house mat. " Night Sonic." She unlocked the door and walked inside. Then she closed the door.

" Night Amy.." Sonic whispered, then sped off into the starry night.

**Zack's POV**

As Zack watched the two speed away from him something rustled the bushes. Zack twitched his ears and looked around. A shadow flashed between two trees. He growled and got into a fighting stance. The shadow flashed again causing more bushes to rustle. Zack looked from side to side. Suddenly the "shadow" bursted from the well hidden safety of the forest and tackled the werehog down. Zack pushed it off of him and tried to pinned it down but it suddenly vanished away. He stood up and closed his eyes, rotating his ears trying to listen for the faintest sound. His ears twitched when he heard a faint buzzing sound whipping through the air. Zack suddenly lashed out his hand, grabbed the shadow, and threw it to the ground. He placed his foot on his chest.

" Not bad my friend." The shadow chuckled.

" I think this proves once again that werewolves are better than vampires." Zack grinned.

Zack released his foot of of the shadow. The shadow stood up and began to show color. It revealed a red and black bat with red spiky hair. His eyes were bloody red and had faint hints of amber. Fangs jutted out of his mouth , they were gleaming white even in the dark. There was red markings above his eyes. The bat also had markings on his arms and legs. He had a patch of white fur on his chest. He wore a ring around each wrist. Both were black and had red spikes on them. His shoes red with black straps that were in a zig-zag pattern.

" So Brandon what brings you all the way out here, shouldn't you be swooning over Ace." Zack chuckled and leaned against a nearby tree.

" Pffht. No." Brandon blushed," I might as well ask the same thing." He then grinned," So who was that girl, that I might say, impressively rescued in such a manner?"

" Who, Amy?"

" Yes the delicious looking one." Brandon licked his lips.

" You touch her, you're dead." Zack growled.

" Oh, it looks like are little ,puppy, here has found a new source of attraction. Don't you agree."

Zack blushed," Look she's just a friend..." he tried to say but Brandon cut him off.

" Zack you don't just change forms for just any girl. If she was just a friend you could of easily saved her with you natural abilities." Brandon said serious tone," You must of trusted her alot. You changed in front of someone who you just met. Who knows she might tell the world about you. Even maybe the blue boy, who I can't recall his name.. Was it.."

" Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog. Pffht. Some hero. If he can save the world from an evil scientist over and over, how come he couldn't save one girl from a mere robot." Zack chuckled.

" Meh,beats me." Brandon shrugged," We should be heading back."

" Yeah we should... crap!" Zack grumbled.

" What's wrong wolf boy?" Brandon questioned.

" My sister I promised her I'll would be careful and instead I reveal Amy my secret."

" Just lie." he replied.

" I can't lie to my own sister!" Zack yelled.

" If you want to save your ass you will!"

" Fine I'll think of something." Zack grumbled.

" Good. I couldn't afford to lose ya." Brandon grinned.

" Bah, you wouldn't miss me." Zack smiled slightly.

" Yeah you're probably right. Now come on let's go." Brandon said. He opened his jet black wings and flew into the night.

Zack turned back around and looked where Amy and sonic disappeared. _She's something else.. different from most... she wasn't even... Afraid._  
>Zack smiled and ran on all fours after Brandon...<p>

**Oh yush! sorry it took me soooooo long! i promise ill update more often, oh and im looking for a new "villian" grins. If you want your OC to be it please PM me or post it in your review. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble at a Picnic

**(XXGlamorousGloraXx, let's just say Zack has anger issues… ALOT of anger issues. I do appreciate you asking though! :D**

**Sorry about not updating…internet is being cranky with me…grrr…**

**Anyways! Back to the story)**

**Trouble at a Picnic**

**ZACK'S POV **

_Was I destined to be alone? I'm foolish for believing a monster like me could ever love…._

Zack sighed sitting in his tree. He had bandages on his left cheek when his sister, Alexsis, slapped him too hard last night.

_After his little encounter with Brandon, Zack crept up to his white mansion that he shared with his sister. He quickly changed himself back to normal and casually walked up to the building, acting like nothing happened. The wooden door was already unlocked. Zack crept inside and slowly closed the door. He sighed in relief when she didn't appear out of nowhere like in the movies. He crept up the stairs and speed walked to his room. He ran inside, turned on the lights and shut the door quietly. He turned around to see his sister standing in front of him, a scowl on her face. Zack jumped back into the closed door. _

"_Dang it Alexsis! Don't do that!" _

_She only stared him, no emotion sparking on her face, "Zachary James Hedgehog what did I tell you about keeping your secret a secret!" _

_Zack groaned," I told you not to call me that..."_

_Alexsis slapped him,' I call you whatever I want! Why did you change in front of, not one mortal but TWO!"_

_Zack shrugged," they were in trouble, so I helped them"_

_Alexsis sighed," You could of easily done that without changing. You know the rules Zack!"_

_Zack was about to speak but his sister stopped him, "and I don't care if breaking the rules is fun." She walked past him and shut the door behind her._

"_You and your mind reading powers..." Zack mumbled._

"_Heard that!" _

_Zack chuckled slightly and flopped onto his bed. He quickly got lost in his thoughts. How will tomorrow go? Will Amy tell about me? What about Sonic..? Zack sighed and decided to go to bed, unsure how tomorrow would go…._

Zack stood up in his tree and jumped down. He began walking back to his place, taking all that nature could give him. He loved living so far from the city, the area untouched by business's harmful grasp. He took a deep breath and smiled. He saw his mansion in view and sighed, unaware that someone was watching….

**Normal POV **

Amy and Tails were already at the picnic site. Tails had come early to help Amy set up.

"Wow Tails! You sure did bring a lot of sodas…." Amy said as she carried a whole cart of them.

"Heh, sorry Amy..."

"Nah its ok Tails." Amy placed some of the sodas in a cooler and set the rest under a tree.

Soon enough everybody started to arrive. First was Knuckles who was eagarly waiting for Amy's cooking. Then Cream with cheese. Cream was wearing a pretty yellow sun dress with an orange flower band. Next was Rouge followed by Shadow He quickly glanced at Amy. She was busily talking with Cream. Finally the Chaotix and Sonic came. Sonic kept glancing at Amy which freaked Tails out a little. After everybody caught up with their lives, except for Shadow, they began walking to the table of deliousous food waiting for them. Shadow stiffly began to follow them but stopped. He growled and tackled down someone behind the tree he was just sitting in. Sonic was the first to notice the fight between the stranger and the ultimate creature.

Sonic raced over and was quickly followed by everyone else. He pulled Shadow off of the shocked Zack. Shadow however pushed Sonic off of him and punched Zack in the face. Zack growled and punched him back. Shadow then raised him arm ready for a chaos spear attack but Zack suddenly vanished right before him. Shadow looked around but couldn't find him. Zack then suddenly appeared right behind him, slashing his back with his hand turned claws. Shadow stumbled back in surprise, _Was that chaos control?... No that was something else… _He quickly turned around and tackled Zack down. They began to wrestle all over the ground in till Amy came over and pulled out her hammer.

"Stop it both of you!" she yelled at the two.

Zack, who was choking Shadow, pushed him into the ground and stood up. Shadow glared at him and got up as well. He muttered something and walked away from everyone.

Zack sighed," Sorry Amy…."

Amy sighed a bit," I guess its ok..." Zack smiled slightly.

Everyone, with the exception of Sonic and the injured Shadow, was staring at Zack.

Rouge walked over to Amy and whispered in her ear, " Who's the new guy... he's kinda cute..."

" Rouge!"

" What?" she remarked," Don't tell me you're jelous." she pretened to gasp.

Amy blushed crimson," No!"

Rouge giggled a bit," whatever you say..." She walked off with everybody else having their own side conversations.

Soon enough everyone had their own plates of delious food, Knuckles's plate breaking twice cause of all of his food.

After everybody got into their little groups and began eating, Amy began to look for Zack. She spotted him, away from everyone. He was talking to his sister who arrived only minutes ago. Amy began to walk to them, but Sonic steeped in front of her.

" Where you going? Everybody is over there." Sonic pointed to the group. They seem to be laughing over Knuckles being pied by Espio.

Amy giggled at the sight, then turned back to Sonic," I... going for a walk." she quickly made up.

" Want me to come?" Sonic asked.

" No!- i mean no i wanna go alone. Think things through and stuff."

Sonic frowned,' Sure i guess.." He walked back to the group, looking at the ground.

Amy frowned then walked over to Alexsis and Zack," Hey Zack!" she chirped.

Zack turned to look at her and grinned. Alexsis waved polietly.

" Amy meet sister, sister meet Amy."

" Sister has a name you know." Alexsis rolled her eyes when Zack chuckled.

I'm Alexsis." She lifted her hand for Amy to take, which she took gladly.

Zack looked at his sister and quickly nodded his head to the group from the distance. She looked at him then sighed," I'm going to get something to eat. I'll see you guys later." Alexsis walked off towards the noisy group.

" So... you wanna go for a walk or something...?" Zack suggested.

" Sure." Amy repiled and led him farther away from the group. _At least I'm not completely lying to Sonic._

**Zack's POV**

Zack felt uneasy being lone with Amy. He tried to look at every thing around him, trying not to look at Amy, but it didn't work.

Finally Amy asked him what she wanted to know for the longest," So can you tell me about... you know.."

" My past or the werewolf." Zack grinned.

" Both." Amy smiled.

Zack sighed trying to figure out where to start;

_" For as long as i can remember i was always... different. I was the fastest in my gym class in middle school and i could lift weights that a high school student could lift. People thought that i was on drugs or steriods. I remember the first time i changed. It was painful. I wanted to die, but my father was with me the whole time. After that changing was easier and less painful but soon i had to stop going to school. My temper was going out of control. I began killing innocent people. I statyed hidden for a whole year in till my sister found me. I wasn't in the best condition and i tried to kill her mutiple times. But no matter what she stayed there for me. She kept me sain and eventually i was able to be in public again._

Amy looked at him. Her eyes showed a mixture of emotions.

_" Now for the werewolf part. There are three types of werewolves. First wolves, Lycans, and Tenshi. Im the last Tenshi in exsistence... _He frowned and continued again, _Now First wolves aren't much. They more mortal than wolf but they have better speed and strenght. However, they cannot change forms. Lycans are what most people think of. They have everything that a first wolf has but they can change into wolves. First wolves can easily control their temper... Lycans are a diffrent story. Finally the Tenshi. Tenshi are the baddest of the bad as you could say. They have abilities that no one could ever believe to be possible... then again who would think werewolves exsisted anyways. Like i said im the last Tenshi in exsistence. Im the strongest werewolf out there. Tenshi means angel. In the beggining we were protectors of the mortals. We fought other mosnsters and even our own kind to make sure they thrived. Then came the Intolerable Era. Mortals began to fear and started to kill us off. We started to kill them. The only reason that Tenshi began to kill was because of defense. Others killed just to have an excuse. Soon enough the High Court told us to go into hiding. _

" What's the High Court?" Amy asked.

" The High Court are the supreme rulers of the immortal world. There is a representative for every race out there, including mortals."

" So how come you're the very last?" she asked him.

He sighed," The High Court thought that we were too powerful and sent an order to kill us off. They found everyone of us, except for my mother and father."

Amy lowered her head," They found them and killed them off too huh?"

He nodded," Tenshi have a very unique power: they can make certain parts change. For example"

He lifted up his hand and lowered his eyes. Soon enough sharp claws ripped through his gloves. Amy took a step back and looked at the claws warily. He lowered his hand back to his side.

" We can also have certain abilites. I can breath underwater and run at high speeds."

At that moment Amy realized something," Is your sister a werewolf?" she asked.

Zack looked at her, then back at the direction his sister was," Yes and no. See our mother really wasn't a werewolf, but since she married a Tenshi they still killed her. Our mother was a very rare type of wolf, so rare that the High Court doesn't give them a name. She had special abilites as Tenshi but couldn"t change into a wolf. She could also communicate with normal wolves. My sister is that type of werewolf."

Amy seemed to be very interested," What can she do?"

Zack grinned," Lots of things. She can run pretty fast but not as fast as me. She can also read minds and understand animals. Both her and I can Shadow Step."

" Shadow Step?"

" Its a very rare ability to have in the immortal world. Few are known to have it. We can suddenly vanish within a second and reappear in a whole new area. We can also jump on air and climb higher by doing that. Then we can stand completely on nothing."

He chuckled when he noticed the confused face that Amy had. He placed his claw-hand on her shoulder.

" Here i'll show you-"

All of a sudden something tackled Zack down, making him fall into the thickness of the forest and out of Amy's sight.

( **Yes i know a little short, but this is just the beginning. Oh and next week i'm taking a vacation so i probably wont post anything. Oh and im planning on making another Fanfic. Oh yeah! im also adding summaries for the next chapter at he bottom of each page so look out for them. Here's the first one!)**

**On the next chapter:**

As tensions rise between the three hedgehogs, all wanting Amy's affections, a new evil begins to make itself known. And what about Eggman? Was that robot attack just for fun? Now that Amy knows the truth about the immortal world, it puts her in great danger. While the High Court begins to track the last Tunsi, somebody is after Amy and wont stop intill they have her in their grasp.

**( See ya'll later!)**


End file.
